


In the Day

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sansan One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Law Enforcement, Modern Era, Police, Porn With Plot, Smut, plot holes, sansan, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which two of LPD's finest find more than just one weekend of passion...Picset is viewableHERE





	In the Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short follow up to my previous Sansan oneshot, "In the Night"...this is just an excuse to write more smut for this pairing. So many of you asked for more, I hope you enjoy a few flashes of their life over a year's time. 
> 
> For those who have not read my work before, writing a strong Sansa is a general habit of mine. 
> 
> I would read the first part, to have this all make about more sense; https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562596
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.

Sandor groaned himself awake, turning his head on the pillow to look at the beautiful woman beside him--No, the beautiful _cop_ beside him. Buggering hells, he could barely hold back his laughter. 

_ “So, you’re a cop” she smirked at him as she put her sunglasses on. They both stood in the Lannisport Police Department parking lot, squaring off like the gunslingers of old._

_ “So, you’re a cop” he said back, raising his good brow. “Suppose that answers my curiosity on why you evaded personal questions all weekend.” _

_ “Same” she chuckled. “Still, better than you being secretly married.” _

_ “Same” he countered, glancing over her body. “Glad you can walk today.”_

_ “I took a half-a-bottle of Aleve in the car on my way in” she smiled, a lecherous, beautiful smile that had him half-hard in two seconds flat. “Glad to see the uniform covers the bite on your neck.”_

_ “Like I’d give a shit if it didn’t” he scoffed. _

_ “Does this mean you’re going to lose my number?” _

_ “Check your phone, woman” he pulled on his own sunglasses, turning away to start his shift. He knew without looking that she was checking her phone, smirking that dangerous smirk at the ‘Dinner, Friday 1800?’ message he’d send the instant he’d finished briefing the squad this morning._

She had accepted his invitation and at 1800 hours on Friday, after their first week working together, they were at Sam’s Burgers where she opened up about her work in Wintertown before transferring and he had opened up about his time in the Army.

When he had explained the explosion that had put him out of a job and nearly out of his life, she had listened and given a sincere apology, never once grimacing over the gory tale or his scars. She was a unique little bird, he’d give her that.

Dinner had turned to another all nighter that had them both a sweaty, panting mess to all hours. Fortunately, they didn’t have to be back at the station until Monday at 7am, so they had plenty of time to relax. For now, Sansa was asleep beside him, gloriously nude. 

He had come to realize that she was just as capable at work as she was in the bedroom. She was a damned good cop and it took little effort to supervise her. This made her the rare combination of brains, balls and beauty. Because, after all, it took a lot of balls to work street patrol.

Deciding to let her, and her red ass (that now sported quite the handprint) rest, he pulled on his boxer briefs and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Yawning, he set the coffee going before looking for something he could cook for breakfast. 

He was nearly done cooking bacon and eggs when she came down the stairs in only his undershirt. Watching him from the doorway, she looked good enough to eat with her rumpled hair and long pale legs. 

“You fuck like a god and you cook” she teased. “I am going to wife you, so hard.” 

He laughed, a true, deep laugh that surprised him, “Come here” he beckoned her closer with a crook of his finger. She pushed away from the wall and moved closer and when she was in range, he shut the stove off and turned to lift her, carrying her to the kitchen table. 

“Sandor---” she laughed as he sat her at the edge of the wood before sitting in his usual chair. “Oh fuck--” she gasped as he spread her thighs wide and dove in, eating her as a man starved. Her body was still sensitive, swollen and ripe as he lapped and teased her, her hands in his short hair, blunted nails digging into his scalp as she moved against his mouth. 

His hands moved up her thighs, parting her folds wide as he suckled her clit and she started panting wildly. He already knew her whimpers well enough to know she was going to come soon.

“Hey Sarge--” the front door opened and Tormund walked in. Sandor never regretted giving him an ‘emergency’ key more than he did in that moment.

“Fuck” Sansa gasped, her thighs trembling. “Get out, Giantsbane!” she barked, never releasing his head. “Sandor, if you move, he will see my pussy” she warned. 

“I knew it! You love gingers---” Tormund laughed. 

“Get out, or I will shoot you!” she picked up a rolled newspaper from the table and launched it at him, his laugh echoing as he retreated out the door. “You” she looked back down at him. “You may proceed.” 

Sandor smirked as he resumed his ministrations, quickly bringing her back to her wild state and then over the edge, her core pulsing against his mouth as she cried out. 

He pulled back, lapping at her juices as she sighed, “Should have just shot him, fucking pain in my ass” he said. 

“I should have” she agreed, sliding from the table and across his lap. “Now then…” she rocked herself against the hard length of his cock and he groaned, head thrown back. She moved for several seconds before she reached between them to shove his underwear away, stroking his cock slowly. 

“Woman” he growled as she ran her thumb over the tip. 

“Hmm?” she smiled innocently, never speeding her hand. 

“Gods, you’re infuriating” he chuckled, then growled as she spread the pre-cum leaking from him across his flesh. 

“Yes, but you enjoy it” she countered, using her feet on the side supports on the chair to leverage herself over him. She ran his blunt head across her opening for a few seconds and then he watched as she sank on to every last inch of him. 

“Fuck” Sandor’s rough, choked gasp made her smile as she filled herself with him. His hands held her hips in a near painful grip that only made her smile grow larger. Pulling his shirt over her head, she dropped it to the floor, guessing she would need it later. 

She sighed as her body settled over his, her hands reaching around him to grab the back of the wooden chair, bracing herself as she rode him slowly. She was already addicted to the sex and was rapidly becoming attached to the man. He was handsome, gruff and his dark, cynical sense of humor matched hers.

The last man she had gone on _a_ ‘date’ with had been appalled when she talked about her work. So, she slammed her glass of wine in one drink, and walked out. No man, and no sex, was worth putting up with someone who laughed at and was disgusted by her career.

Sandor, however, understood the dark sense of humor that was required to handle the day-to-day of working in law enforcement. Last night over burgers they’d been able to relax, to laugh, and she found that even more arousing than him without clothes on. And that was saying a lot. 

Because this man….

“Fuck” she moaned, his hands wandering her back, sending shivers across her flesh. 

“Fucking beautiful” his deep voice rumbled through her as she moved. His large hands cupped her breasts, teasing and plucking at her nipples until she was riding him hard and fast, blindly chasing her orgasm. “That’s it, good girl, ride that cock” he growled.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck” she cried, his hands going to her hips, helping her to slam onto him over and over. “Fuck, fuck!”

“Come on, come on that cock,” he trailed a thumb to her clit and that was all it took. 

She choked and then sobbed, coming hard around him. She knew by how hard she came that she’d made a mess of them both, and judging by his growl and the way his fingers bit into her hips, he was coming just as hard. 

She collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily against the warmth of his skin. The hair on his chest tickled, but she was too exhausted to move. 

“Buggering hells” he laughed. 

“Mmm” she looked up at him, kissing him lazily. “You fucked me. You have to feed me now.” 

“Bloody demanding thing, you are” he smoothed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, a surprisingly affection gesture from the large man. 

She laughed, not moving from her position against the solid wall of his chest. She nuzzled against him, knowing that eventually she would get up and grab the bacon that smelled so good. But for now, she was content.

Two months. Two months was all it took to turn him into a fucking domesticated puppy dog, he groaned to himself as he walked with Sansa down the sidewalk in downtown. Two months of quiet--or loud evenings and weekends, and here they were, running errands together. 

Granted, they both had to drop off/pick up uniforms at the dry cleaners and grocery shop, and this weekend he was able to do that with her tucked against his side, his hand in the back pocket of her jeans, holding firmly to the curve of her ass as they walked. But still. 

He was whipped. 

_How in the fuck did that happen?_ he asked himself as they walked down to the coffee shop. 

Well, he knew damned good and well how it happened, he chuckled as he looked over at the woman tucked into his side. His _left_ side, unflinching at the ruin that had become his face.

She was a bloody hurricane, that’s how it happened. She busted in, as sure as if she had been serving a warrant, kicking down his defenses and being the best kind of pain in his ass. 

Speaking of which, he squeezed her ass and she gasped, smacking his own ass in response. 

“Bad” she whispered, smirking up at him. 

“Bah” he scoffed and she laughed at him. Where most cowered away, Sansa was never phased, she took his grouchy demeanor in stride. 

They quickly ordered coffee, moving to the side of the shop to wait for their order. He noticed a group of men in the corner, each of them stealing glances at Sansa. Admittedly, she looked damn good in her jeans and sweater, but she was also clearly holding on to _his_ hand. 

Turning, Sandor glared at them and they all quickly returned to their conversation. 

“You could have just kissed me you know” she said quietly. “They probably shit themselves at that glare.”

“Fuckers need to keep their eyes to themselves,” he stated as the barista set their coffees on the counter. 

“You know” Sansa said with a smirk, handing him his coffee. They were making their way out the door when she continued. “You could just ask me to be your girlfriend--”

He choked on his coffee and had there not been a lid he would have sprayed it everywhere, “Fuck” he coughed and Sansa pat his pack with a smug smile. “Could fucking warn me next time.” 

“I didn’t realize me saying the ‘g’ word would have quite that reaction” she said. 

He met her eyes, seeing the warmth in the blue depths, “That’s what you want, then?” 

“Doesn’t matter what I want” she countered. 

“Of course it fucking does,” he scoffed. “Still don’t know why you want to saddle yourself with an ugly dog like me.” 

“Good conversation, good cooking and good deep dicking” she smirked. “What else could a girl want?”

He chuckled, “Buggering hells, you’ll be the death of me.” 

“Gods, I certainly hope not” she rolled her eyes. When she turned away to resume their walk down the sidewalk he gently grabbed her elbow, guiding her back to him. “Sandor--”

“You gonna go and fall in love with me, Stark?” he teased. 

“I might, if you weren’t such an ass” she replied. 

“Yeah, but you enjoy it” he wrapped an arm around her waist. “What do you say?”

“Say about what?” 

“Be mine, you bloody infuriating woman” he asked. “You’ve already domesticated me, you better plan on sticking around.”

“Domesticated, as if you could be domesticated” she laughed, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I’m not going anywhere, Sandor.”

“Damned right” he kissed her back, uncaring that they were on the sidewalk in the middle of town. This was his woman, he would kiss her whenever the fuck he wanted. 

Sandor was turning his patrol car on to East Second Street when he heard the radio call. 

“5-Edward-3, I am hands-on, need code 3 fill” Sansa voice echoed across the radio and he immediately flipped u-turn, hauling ass back south and toward her location. 

He turned on the lights and sirens, listening to Tarth and Giantsbane also answer up, heading toward Sansa. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Not 6 hours ago they’d been naked in his kitchen as they got ready for their shift, and now she was in a fight during a car stop. Damned woman would be the death of him. 

Sansa had been with Lannisport Police for nearly six months, which meant that they had been together for nearly six months. And, not to be a sappy shit, but Sandor knew they were the best six months of his life. 

Turning on to Red King Boulevard, he saw her patrol car and the two people in the center of the road, fighting. He parked at the same time Giantsbane did, both of them running to the pair. 

While Giantsbane grabbed the man, Sandor wrapped an arm around Sansa’s waist and pulled her away. 

“Fuck you!” the man yelled. 

“Fuck you, you fucking fuck!”

“My salary pays your taxes!” the man yelled back. 

“Fuck your taxes, you stupid cun---” he clapped a hand over her mouth and hauled her to his car. 

“Easy” he chuckled. “Easy, Stark.” 

She seemed to calm and cease her flailing, looking up at him, “What?” she said, her left cheek was swollen and lip split. 

“Gods, look at you,” he pulled a tissue from his patrol car and wiped the blood from her lips. “Your blood’s up” he noted with a smile. 

“Probably” she scoffed. “I mean, yeah…”

“What happened?” he kept his mind focused on work, no matter how sexy she looked right now. 

“I pulled him over for speeding, he’s got drugs in the fucking console” she explained, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. “I ask him to get out of the car, he comes out swinging.” 

Sandor turned to see the man, subdued now by Tarth and Giantsbane, “Alright, let’s search the car, do you need medical?” 

“No” she shook her head. “I have been punched before, I will survive.”

“Always such a fighter” he chuckled. 

Sansa reached up and turned off her body camera, “Baby, you know what a lover I am” she said quietly and stepped away, pulling her gloves from her pocket and returning to work. 

“Fuck---fuck” Sansa cursed over and over as he fucked her roughly, the stairs of his townhouse digging into her back. Sandor had been on her as soon as they got inside, their clothes ripped away and then they were fucking where they fell. 

She reached out, bracing herself on the steps above her head, the carpet chafing her back as he moved. This was payback, she supposed, for taunting him at the fight call today. Her blood had been up and she could tell by the darkness of his grey eyes that he would get her back. 

She fucking loved it when he did. While slow, passionate sex was great, the way this man _fucked_ was beyond compare. 

Really, he was the whole package. Tall, dark, handsome, compassionate at work with those who needed it and stern with the others. He was more caring than he let on, his heart big and soft beneath the harsh barriers he put up to protect himself. 

She’d quickly become besotted with him and knew that any minute now she’d tumble head long into love. 

“Sandor---Fuck!” she gasped as he roughly sucked her nipple into his mouth, her body racing toward its peak. 

“Come on, girl” he growled, rolling the jeweled tip between his teeth before releasing her. “Be a good girl and come on my cock.” 

“Fuck” she panted. “I am close” she warned as his hips pistoned hard and fast. 

“Not good enough” he reached between their bodies, stroking her clit with a firm finger and that was all it took. Her screams filled the stairwell as she came, clamping hard around him and soaking them both. 

“Oh Gods.”

Sandor’s chuckle was dark as he grabbed her ass and abruptly stood, carrying her up the stairs and to the bedroom, his cock still buried inside of her fluttering sheath. 

He paused to fuck her briefly against the door jamb and a moment later carried her to the massive bed. She’d spent more time in this bed than her own the last few months, more time at his place than her small apartment. 

He kissed her neck and jaw, careful of the split in her lip from this afternoon, lowering her to the bed and slowing his pace. It was by no means gentle, his thrusts hard and deep, just unhurried. There was something more, some deeper meaning and it made her heart clench as he moved within her.

“So good” she purred, his large hands holding her thighs wide. 

As he moved, he nuzzled her jaw, his dark beard tickling her, “My woman” he gently brushed a kiss across her lips. 

“For as long as you’ll put up with me,” she teased, but her smile fell when she saw the serious expression on his face. “Hey…” she cupped his face, his hips slowing until he was holding still, buried within her. 

“You’ve fucking ruined me, you know” he said quietly, his voice rough and deep.

“What the fuck does that mean?” she countered. 

“There is no ‘life after Sansa’,” he said. “Not for me…”

She swallowed thickly, “You’re...are you--what are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that I---” he broke off. “Buggering hells. It was easier in my head, ya know?”

Sansa couldn’t help but giggle, “You literally took a guy to the ground at gunpoint two days ago, but you can’t say three little words” she ran her hands over his beard.

“Well if you already know what I am going to say---”

“Don’t you fucking dare” she cut him off with a smirk.

“Bloody pain in my ass, woman” he grumbled with a small smile. “I love you, damnit.”

She could have burst into tears, both from amusement and affection. He looked so unsure, so terrified as he spoke, her strong warrior had lived so long without love. There was no denying that she had, somewhere in the last six-months, fallen in love with him. How could she not have? 

“Sandor,” she leaned forward and kissed him softly, careful of her lip. “I love you too” she smiled.

“The Stranger knows why, but I will take it” he carded his hands into her hair, balancing on his elbows over her. “My woman.” 

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, shut up and make love to me” she smirked and she finally felt the tension leave his shoulders as he resumed their deep, unhurried pace. 

Gone was the violence, but the lust and passion remained, both of them tangled together, lost in their bubble of happiness. Sharing soft, gentle kisses as his hips rocked slowly, she savoured the way the heat of his body sank into hers. Muscles sore from fighting relaxed at his touch, her body unwinding at the same time it began to build, climbing towards another peak. 

“That’s it” Sandor said, nibbling along her jaw. “Gods I can feel you tightening, so fucking good” he groaned, his thrusts coming faster now, the bed shaking with them.

“Fuck” she choked, clinging to the muscle of his back as she came, her body milking his as he followed, thrusts slow and deep as he jetted into her with a growl.

She held onto him long after they’d come down, unwilling to part with his warmth. 

Sansa was heading back towards the station to wrap up her shift when the call came out, Sandor’s voice rough as he called out the shot’s fired. 

She felt panic threaten but pushed it down, focusing on getting there was fast as she could. Turning on the lights and sirens, she hauled ass across town, weaving and swerving around people who weren’t getting out of her way fast enough. 

Giantsbane and Tarth weren’t far behind her, all of them racing to where Sandor’s car stop had gone horribly wrong. 

She knew every day when they went to work, there was a chance that one of them wouldn’t make it home. With the way the world was now, it seemed like there was a war on police and every day the body count rose. It was dangerous to even wear the uniform, let alone drive through the city. 

But it was a risk that they both took every day, because they knew that someone had to answer the call, to keep others safe. And so far in her year with Lannisport Police, aside from a few fights and a foot pursuit, it had been fairly quiet. Each night they had been fortunate enough to come home together, safe and happy. She just prayed that continued.

“Control” Sandor growled into the radio. “I’m hit...fuck--”

“Fuck” Sansa turned the final corner so hard the tires squealed. She saw Sandor’s car and the black sedan he had pulled over, the driver standing beside it with a large rifle, screaming and yelling about how 'today was for killing cops'. Sandor was in the driver’s seat of his car, it looks like he hadn’t gotten out before the man opened fire. 

“Sarge!” she yelled as she parked and exited, crouch-walking her way to him. “Control, 5-Edward-3, I am 10-97 with 5-Edward-1, confirm ambulance en-route?”

“He got the fucking drop on me” Sandor laughed darkly. 

“I see that” she reached his side and helped him from the car and to the street, his back against the back door. “Fucking shit, Clegane” she saw the bullet wound in his shoulder and another near his elbow. Grabbing the emergency kit from his car door she stacked gauze on each wound.

“Not the worst hit I’ve taken” he chuckled darkly. 

“Control, 5-Edward-3, what is my ambulance ETA?” she asked dispatch then glared at Sandor, “Just wait until I kick your ass for this” she said as the driver shot once more, this time the bullets hitting the motor area of Sandor’s car. “That fucking prick…”

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid” he glared at her, pale from blood loss. 

“Don’t you dare go into shock,” she warned.

“5-Edward-3, eta 4” dispatch informed her. “Confirm when suspect is down and zone is clear for entry.”

“Affirmative, will advise” Sansa snuck into the driver’s side of Sandor’s car and released his AR-15 from the center gun rack. She moved back quickly when the driver shot the car again. “Fuck” she felt the glass spray across her arm and face. 

“Stark, buggering hells” Sandor groaned. 

“Easy princess, I’m fine” she smirked. “5-Edward-3 to Edward-7” she called Giantsbane on the radio. 

“Edward-7, go ahead,” he answered. 

“Edward-7 in about twenty seconds I am going to drop him to the ground. When I do, you move fast and hard, got it?”

“10-4” he answered. 

“Stark--”

“This is nice” she worked the safety on the rifle's body and checked the chamber. “Sons of Liberty build? I like it, these are smooth rifles, pricey but worth every penny” she scooted back and snuck to the rear of the car. Sirens echoed as the ambulance grew closer and a glance to Sandor told her that they needed to get him moving to the hospital. 

“Stark...”

“Let me work, baby” she hummed to herself, lifting the rifle. “Ashes to ashes, we all fall….” she popped into sight behind the car, lined up the shot and as the scope settled, squeezed the trigger. “Down.”

Giantsbane was moving in, Tarth behind him and Sansa stood, watching as they pulled the gun away from the man and rolled him over. 

“Suspect down” Sansa called into the radio. “Get that ambulance in here now.” 

“Confirm, ambulance on sight and moving in” dispatch replied. 

“Control, Edward-7, suspect not responsive,” Giantsbane called out. 

Sansa moved back to Sandor, setting the rifle on the asphalt beside him, “You good?” she smiled, even though she wanted to cry at the sight of his left arm covered in blood. 

“Yeah” he gave a small nod. “You kill him?”

“Yeah, suppose so” she grabbed more gauze and held pressure on his shoulder. 

“Where the fuck did you come from, Stark” he chuckled, wincing at the flare of pain it caused. 

“The North,” she saw the ambulance pull alongside them, the medics scrambling with their gear. “I will be at the hospital soon, alright? Love you” she leaned forward and kissed him, uncaring who could see. 

“Alright” he replied. “Love you too.”

She stepped back as the medics got to work and turned to see Captain Mormont making his way to the scene. _Here we go_ she sighed. _Time to face the music._

As was standard procedure, Sansa was placed on leave while an outside agency investigated the incident to ensure there was no wrongdoing. This meant, that as soon as she gave her report and made an official statement, she changed out of her uniform and headed to the hospital to pick up Sandor. 

She could hear him complaining before she even reached his room. 

“Bugger off” he growled and a small nurse scurried out into the hall and back to the nurse’s station. 

Sansa shook her head, entering the room to see Sandor glowering at the wall, “I brought clothes” she raised his duffle back that she’d had one of the guys grab from the men’s locker room. 

“Good, thank you” he sighed. “Can we get out of here, I buggering hate hospitals.”

“That’s why I am here, as soon as you’re discharged we can go” she agreed, setting the back on the bed and opening it. 

“Don’t--” Sandor tried to grab the bag but winced. 

“Don’t?” she frowned. “What meds are you on? I am helping you.” 

“Well, don’t” he barked.

Sansa took a deep breath and crossed to the door, shutting it firmly. As she moved back she noticed Sandor was now clutching the bag, “You listen here, pal” she glared. “You’re in pain, fine, don’t be an asshole. Today hasn’t been enjoyable for me either, you know.”

He watched her for several seconds before he seemed to deflate a bit, “That’s not it…”

“I literally---not joking here, _killed_ someone today, Sandor. The absolute last thing I ever wanted to do, I did today. So, whatever crawled up your ass---”

“Stark” he cut her off, reaching into the bag. “I just didn’t want you to see...”

“See?” she asked and he pulled his hand from the bag and in his palm was a small black velvet box. “Oh, fuck” she sank to the chair behind her.

“Yeah, fuck” he put it back in the bag. 

“Wait, that’s mine,” she protested. 

“Not yet it’s not” he countered. “Not today, not after all this bullshit.” 

“No, right. Of course” she nodded dumbly. Her mind racing around the fact that he was carrying a ring around in his gear bag. How long had he had it? When was he going to ask her?

“Soon, though” he promised, pulling his hoodie from the bag. 

“Here” Sansa moved to help him get his bandaged arm into the zip up before zipping it closed. 

“You did good today, Stark” he kept her close with his good arm. “Saved my ass.”

“Because it's such a nice ass” she kissed him softly. 

“One of the many things we have in common,” he chuckled, grabbing her ass with his good hand. 

“Don’t you ever get shot again” she warned him. 

“I’ll do my best” he promised, his grey eyes flashed with amusement. 

“Sandor?”

“Hmm?” he asked as she leaned closer. 

“Can I have my ring now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
